


The Dark He Calls a Home

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentioned Infidelity, Please don't be angry with me, first fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd managed to stick with him for six years, six years longer than most of his previous love interests. She was supposed to be his one, his only, but maybe that was a bit too much to ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark He Calls a Home

**Author's Note:**

> AU: I am so sorry for this bound to be crappy fanfiction. I just thought there wasn't enough angst for this pairing, so I took it upon myself to write some. Again, sorry. Also, I wrote this on a mobile device in my notes, so apologies for any spacing errors and grammatical errors. This fiction was made in approximately an hour and a half, so yeah, it's rushed.

She should've expected this. Even as she stood outside, her Louis Vuitton purse swung haphazardly at her elbow, tears streaming down her face, her only thought was that she should've expected this.

Ivan Braginsky was, and had never been, an easy man to cooperate with. He was unrelentingly stubborn, nearly impossible to communicate with, and sometimes, downright terrifying. Still ______ had held out for six years, six years longer than most, if not all, of Ivan's previous love interests. ______ had been patient, determined, tenacious in her handling of Ivan. Instead of simply handing him his way, she reasoned with him. Even if it took several hours, the two would eventually, albeit frustratedly, reach a compromise.

When ______ first realized that she was in love with him all those years ago, she was distraught. Although ______ worked as Ivan's benefactor and companion, she couldn't help but feel melancholy at her newfound emotions towards her employer. For one, his sister Natalia seemed to have a morbid obsession with him, bombarding him with requests of marriage, companionship, and unspeakable things done to her nether regions. As far as _____ was concerned, Ivan returned none of these feelings, and instead held his younger sister in slightly bemused contempt. Nevertheless, _____ kept her feelings secret, for fear of both Natalia and Ivan.

Then came the day, the most blessed day in _____ mind, where Ivan, as stubborn as he was, asked _____ out. Now, boarding the next available plane to her hometown, _____ couldn't help but wonder if that day had been a curse in disguise. At the time, she had viewed that day as God finally answering her prayers. She couldn't agree fast enough to Ivan's suggestion that they date.

Instead of the whirlwind romance that _____ had been hoping for, the next six years were spent slowly, If not surely, getting to know why Ivan has so many...personality quirks. He was temperamental, that was for sure, and perhaps even bipolar. Although they didn't have many quarrels, maybe one or two throughout the entire relationship, these spats were explosive. Ivan would lash out, break a dish or threaten to hurt her, and _____ would see that not all was right with her boyfriend.

It was only after their second spat, during the midst of their fifth year together, did _____ become suspicious. Ivan had always been a distanced person, but something told her that perhaps it was more than their usual distance acting up. _____ told herself that it was simply her imagination, her paranoia that was taking over her. Even as they celebrated their sixth anniversary, leading to Ivan separating himself completely from her, she still could not believe that he would commit such a heinous crime as adultery. 

On that fateful day, _____ had just come back from work, exasperated and exhausted. She had just started climbed up a stair when she heard the telltale sounds of intercourse. Softly, gently, _____ embarked upon the staircase, desperately hoping that Ivan was simply exploring saucy websites, something she never indulged in. As she creeped closer to their shared bedroom, the sounds simply increased in volume. Combined with the creaking of the bed, and the ear shattering moaning, _____ could clearly see that it was not porn. With a sense of stability _____ did not possess, she opened the door, mentally preparing herself for the sight behind it.

Just as _____ thought, Ivan was there with another woman, in the midst of rough sex. Much to her surprise, ______ did not feel the sense of loss she had anticipated. She figured that she had lost that years before. Instead, she felt anger and betrayal. Even as Ivan stammered that it wasn't what it looked like, she knew the truth. He didn't love her anymore.

_____ stared out the window of the airplane, feeling a sense of impending doom settle in her stomach. Even though they'd been apart for more than a week, _____ realized that she would never tell a living soul what was truly haywire with Ivan. Let him suffer, she thought. He doesn't deserve the other nation's pity. _____ smiled, relishing in the idea that she knew something the other countries did not. Let them think he's insane.


End file.
